Going Under
by Mary Ann Summers
Summary: What would have happened if Margaret hadn't managed to stay above the water when she fell off the boat.


**I DO NOT OWN _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Margaret attempted to take deep breaths as she tried her calm herself. She hadn't thought about having a family in a long time, ever since she lost her own it had been too difficult to think about so she had just forgotten. But now she felt an overwhelming rush of emotions that she didn't quite know how to handle them. Tears welded up in her eyes as she recalled those memories she had buried in the back of her mind. She couldn't breathe. She could tell Andrew was saying something but nothing was processing in her mind other than the fact that she was trying to control the emotional break down she was experiencing.

Suddenly Margaret screamed as the boat took a sharp turn and before she knew it she crashing backwards into the cold Alaskan waters. She gasped as she hit the icy ocean and struggled to keep her head above the water. She began to scream for help as she saw the boat Andrew was driving continue to travel away from her. She heaved as she kicked her legs attempting to keep her head above the water.

"Oh now you have nothing to say," Andrew groaned as he turned to look at her. His heart skipped a beat as he discovered she was no longer in the boat. Andrew looked out onto the water and gasped as he saw Margaret screaming and trying to paddle to stay above water. He turned the boat around and screamed her name when he saw her take one last breath before she began to sink, "Margaret!"

Andrew slowed the boat down as he got next to the location he saw her sink into the water. "Margaret?" he yelled. "Margaret?!"

He frowned, knowing very well she could not swim. She was not coming back up. He groaned as he swiftly took a deep breath and dove into the water. He ignored the shock he received, forgetting how cold the water was. He could feel his body temperature lowering by the moment, but that didn't matter, he had to find Margaret.

Andrew was tempted to gasp or groan in pain as he opened his eyes to find Margaret, only to have a burning sensation hit him as the salt water made contact with his eyes. He swam his hardest in an attempt to find her.

Finally he saw her body floating in the water and reached for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body towards his. Quickly he then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the surface as he swam his heart out.

He gasped for air as he made it to the surface and grabbed onto the buoy as he pulled her onto it. "Margaret?" he shook her and frowned when she gave no reply.

He took a deep breath as he put her over his shoulder and reached for the boat. He groaned as he lifted himself over the edge of the boat along with her. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. He laid Margaret on her back and leaned down by her mouth to see if she were breathing.

His heart pounded as he realized she wasn't. He placed two hands upon her chest and began CRP. He shook his head as he applied pressure on her chest but received no response. "Come on Margaret! Come on!" he said as he continued.

Tears began to form in his eyes as she remained unconscious on the floor of the boat, no sign of movement came. He jumped as she finally began to cough as water shot from her mouth. He watched as she rolled onto her sided and continued to cough. Once she stopped he listened as she took deep breaths and tried to sustain her breathing.

Andrew watched as she finally rolled onto her back again and stared at him with weak eyes. She looked exhausted, frightened and cold. He completely ignored the fact that he was freezing as he watched her shiver and gasp as she felt as though her lungs were going to become iced over.

He reached for a jacket and wrapped it around her as he leaned her body on his. He grabbed a jacket from under the seat and put it on himself before he pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her and smiled as he rubbed her arms whilst she shook in his arms, "we need to get you warmed up. How are you feeling?"

"Cold," she coughed.

"I figured."

"I fell off."

"I know," he said as he stared down at her and then reached for another blanket, then wrapping it around her. "Just relax and focus on getting warm."

"I couldn't swim."

"I know Margaret just-"

"Did you save me?"

"Yeah," he said as he smiled when she grinned and leaned her head against his chest.

Andrew watched as Margaret looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't believe it, he had actually jumped in the water to save her, and he didn't just leave her to drown. Not that she expected him to, it was just, he was staring at her a way she never expected him to look at her.

She sighed as she stared at him in the eyes as he did too. She then slowly raised herself so that he lips touched his and kissed him, as he kissed her in return.

Margaret smiled as she looked up at him, perhaps she had feelings for him, feelings he returned to her.

She lay against his chest and gently closed her eyes. She suddenly felt at peace, and close to someone. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She liked the feeling. In fact, she realized something that very moment as she lay in his arms and rested.

She loved Andrew.


End file.
